The invention relates to an apparatus for the diagnosis of the dimensions of a motor vehicle body positioned upon an alignment bench. The alignment bench comprises a frame constructed of sections upon which can be arranged vehicle position alignment-angle verification sets comprised of mechanical parts, which are carried on columns longitudinally displaceable and fixable in guide supports fastened appropriately on the frame. The alignment-angle verification sets function as multi-Z-receptors to locate the XYZ dimensional co-ordinates of a predetermined position, relative to the bench, whereby the terminal end pieces, or head pieces, which through fabrication are constructed such that they define the desired XYZ-co-ordinate values of the points of the vehicle to be checked, or verified, are correctly positioned relative to a vehicle positioned on the alignment bench.
Arrangements for aligning and repairing of damaged bodies of motor vehicles have become known in which an alignment bench, comprising a frame constructed of sections with holes provided on the top side, has fastened thereto from the front to the back, by means of screws, several vehicle position verification sets spaced at a distance of a modular dimension. Such an arrangement is described, for example in DE-GM 87 08 639.5. where on a frame of the previously stated type the individual elements of an alignment-angle set are arranged which, for example, extend from the front covering and the fastening of the front bumpers to the fastening of the rear shock absorber and the rear bumpers. Such a system is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,045, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Such an arrangement has been used for the most varied types of motor vehicles, or their bodies, wherein the individual parts of the vehicle position-location-verification, sets are comprised of mechanical parts or heads which are carried on columns which are longitudinally displaceable and fixable on the frame. The sets are formed by connecting the heads to the columns by means of plug pins positioned in guide supports and the sets fastened on the frame. Such an arrangement is referred to in general as "multi-Z-receptor" where the plug pin is passed into an alignment bore formed in the heads and columns for checking the position of a predetermined point on the vehicle in the three dimensional X, Y and Z planes.